


Наемник

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 22 — песня, которая мотивируетThe Dread Crew of OddwoodThe Ballad of Edward Kenway
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Series: Songfic challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Наемник

Когда они встречают друг друга в первый раз, Роше — молодой помощник на корабле офицера королевского флота, ответственный, истинный патриот, и эта черта останется с ним на всю жизнь. Он словно соткан из железа, все еще молодой, но при этом крепкий, уверенный, твердо стоящий на своих убеждениях.

Геральт — сбежавший из дома фехтовальщик, он рос с отчимом, который был настоящим мастером, и его собственная сила гнала на поиск приключений и попутного ветра, а вся та романтика, что опутывала пиратов и колонии, вдохновляла на подвиги, обещая золото и женщин, даже любовь. У него странные и необычные седые волосы, и шрамы от многочисленных боев.

Они встречаются в порту и долго разговаривают, смеются, еще зелёные, наивные, пусть даже сейчас немного побитые жизнью. Вернон на полном серьёзе обещает, что поймает его, если тот все же станет пиратом, поймает и посадит в тюрьму, как того требует Король — Геральт готов был поклясться, что тот будто даже произносил его с большой буквы. Второй же наоборот смеялся, что заведет рано или поздно свой корабль, команду, и непременно позовет туда Роше, они обязаны сработаться, не может быть иначе. Или же возьмёт того в плен и будет держать у себя на корабле в качестве трофея, красивого, без веревок, но в каюте, чтобы сидеть вместе и разговаривать о разных стратегиях.

В следующей их встрече все словно встало с ног на голову, перевернулось несколько раз, и налетело на рифы неудачного острова. Потому что Вернону пожаловали корабль, команд, присягу лично перед королем, и признание, пусть работал он и почти всегда тайно, а ловить пиратов так и не стало его задачей. Геральт же, спустя столько времени, просто-напросто обнаружил, что совершенно не умеет работать в команде, что это просто… не для него. Слишком бурный и гордый нрав, что, в конце концов, пришел к своему логичному выходу — медленно затух и превратился в спокойствие «Белого Волка», и вскоре Геральт осознал, что брать заказы на людей гораздо спокойнее, прибыльнее, и понятнее.

Пусть жестоко.

Но таков наш мир.

Поэтому Роше прижимает мужчину к стене, зло шипит, спрашивая, какого черта тот вообще тут делает, когда его ищут абсолютно все представители порядка, и седой улыбается, широко, довольно. Словно совсем не удивлен, словно раз встрече как никогда. И поэтому хватаем сильным ладонями за талию, дышит прямо в чужие губы, но не принуждает, словно спрашивает разрешения, все еще удивительно взвешенный для охотника за головами.

Вернон преодолевает это самостоятельно, и тут же отстраняет, трет глаза, устало, немного зло, и почти что приказывает уходить, особенно сейчас, залечь на дно. Они расстаются, и удивляет даже не это.

Удивляет следующая встреча, которая происходит в трюме пиратского корабля, при чем далеко не так, как они ожидали в молодости. Виной был плен и неудачное стечение обстоятельств, именно то, что решает абсолютно все на Карибах. Приходится работать вместе, выжидать удобного случая для мятежа, благо, тут много офицеров, и спустя несколько недель вечных разговоров, им удается, команда занимает свои места, и пока они плывут к ближайшему городу, в каюте капитана Геральт успевает прижать военного к стене, целовать загнанно, довольно, заранее зная, что вряд ли у них будет много шансов для этого.

— Знаешь, а ты все же сейчас на пиратском корабле, в каюте, — глухо то ли смеется, то ли рычит Геральт. — Детские мечты сбываются.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
